Veranos
by Chessipedia
Summary: Sirius Black conoce a una Muggle, ¿qué será de su vida después de eso?


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Si algo me perteneciera viviera en Inglaterra y sería una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.

N/A: Este es un regalo para el cumple de AzuuMalfoy, espero le guste. ¡Los reviews quitan años y se aceptan en todos los países!

**Veranos**

Nunca le había gustado estar encerrado, desde que había descubierto que sus piernas eran hechas para caminar no le gustaba estar ni el la cuna, a los cinco años intentó escalar las paredes del pequeño jardín trasero; su único perímetro permitido de explorar a esa edad; sólo para ver qué había más allá de las paredes del número 12 Grimmauld Place y a los 7 intentó escabullirse a la calle para correr por los alrededores. Esto sacaba de quicio a su madre, primero porque era peligroso para un niño andar por las calles de Londres sólo y segundo por la clase de gente con la que se podría topar.

No asistía a la escuela, por lo que su mundo consistía en lo que su tutor le relataba en las clases particulares y lo que su padre le contaba por las noches. Historias de grandes y poderosos magos, historia de las grandes hazañas de sus ancestros, cosas que él se moría por hacer; pero que en esas paredes no lograría.

Por las tardes podía escuchar risas en la calle, risas de niños de su edad; sin embargo su madre o Kreacher siempre lo atrapaban justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta. Su hermano no ayudaba a su causa, era cierto que Regulus adoraba a Sirius, pero no tenía esa chispa de llevarle la contraría a su madre sólo por pura curiosidad.

El único momento diferente de sus días, era cuando llegaban sus tías y primas a tomar el té. Odiaba el té, pero no a sus primas, sobre todo a Andrómeda. Sin embargo a sus ocho años de edad, las tardes de diversión de Sirius se tornaron igual de aburridas a las otras con sus primas en Hogwarts. ¿Qué había afuera tan peligroso que su madre no dejaría a "su fuerte primogénito, sucesor de la familia Black" salir sólo?

Las plegarias de Sirius se cumplieron para el verano de sus nueve años, su madre; luego de muchas súplicas; le había permitido llevarle una carta a su tía (que no vivía a más de un par de cuadras de allí) y regresar; sin desvíos. Era como si le hubieran dicho que podía entrar en Zonko's y llevarse todo lo que quisiera.

Con la carta en sus manos, Sirius salió a la calle. Al principio lo cegó el contraste entre la luz de su casa y la del exterior. Parpadeó un par de veces y al ver a su alrededor respiró hondo. No era la primera vez que Sirius salía de su casa, usualmente iba en polvos Flu, pero esta vez podía sentir el pavimento bajo sus pies. El mundo se veía más grande ahora que su madre no le agarraba la muñeca y le susurraba sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y como no día voltear la cara para ver a los demás.

A los cinco minutos el hijo de los Black corría por el asfalto dejando que la leve briza veraniega corriera por su cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa en los labios y sin pensar en más que seguir corriendo. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de casa de su tía entregándole la carta, pero no quería volver, no quería volver a estar encerrado en casa con Regulus, con Kreacher, con su madre; sólo disfrutar una vez más de la brisa veraniega antes de encerrar a jugar ajedrez mágico con su hermano.

Por ello se tomo su tiempo, en lugar de correr a casa caminó lentamente, viendo los detalles de las viviendas aledañas; viendo como una madre con ropas extrañas le daba una pelota multicolor a un niño que no necesitaba magia para divertirse. Más adelante había un grupo de niños correteándose los unos a los otros sin que sus madres les dijeran con quien o no juntarse. Un mundo nuevo justo a las afueras de su casa, un mundo que lo dejó tan cautivado que tuvo que sentarse en una fuente cercana a absorber todo antes de volver.

– ¡No, no le hagan daño!

Escuchó detrás de si, haciéndole centrar la mirada en el acontecimiento. La voz que escuchó era de una niña de su edad, con su mismo cabello negro; un poco más voluminoso que el de Bella; de ojos miel, un vestido azul y mirada determinada. Su grito se había dirigido a un grupo de niños, con piedras en las manos, dirigidas a una pequeña bola de pelo blanco en el piso. Ese pequeño acto de valentía le sorprendió. Sirius nunca se hubiera encarado a tantos niños él solo por un animal.

La niña se colocó entre el animal y los niños, con mirada desafiante, lo que la pusieron en el lado receptor de rocas y gritos. Por suerte de la misma; las piedras cesaron al ella interponerse.

– ¿Por qué le hacen daño? – reclamó la pequeña de ocho años.

– Es un gato feo y viejo, ¿por qué te importa? ¡quítate del medio!

– ¡No, no permitiré que le hagan daño! – dijo desafiante.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos tratando de ver cual era su siguiente estrategia, por lo que Sirius podía ver iban a pasar por encima de ella y seguir torturando al animal; algo de eso le recordó a Bella. Aunque Sirius sabía lo que iba a pasar, le sorprendió que cuando el primer niño se iba a abalanzar sobre la niña y el animal, él ya estaba a medio camino para ayudarla. No la conocía, no sabía quién era, pero algo en él le dijo que debía ayudarla.

En los años siguientes Sirius no recordaría lo que sucedió desde que se levantó de la fuente hasta que volvió a sentarse en ella. Sabía que había peleado con el resto de los muchachos, sabía que había recibido una gran parte de golpes y puñetazos. Al final de la peleas, la niña y el gato estaban intactos y él los miraba entre curioso y expectante.

– Gra… gracias. – dijo la niña con el gato entre los brazos.

– No hay problema. – respondió secamente Sirius.

– No te he visto antes, ¿eres de por acá?

– Vivo en el 12.

– Oh… – exclamó como si eso lo explicara todo.

– ¿Qué? – dijo algo molesto.

– No nada… usas ropa extraña.

Sirius se observó la ropa, no tenía nada de extraño, tenía una túnica verde que su madre siempre decía que le resaltaba sus mejores rasgos. El mismo tipo de túnica que usaba siempre, nada de extraño… en ese instante supo que la niña debía ser alguien con quien, como su madre siempre lo ponía, no debía juntarse.

– Me llamo Azul, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó al ver que se quedaba callado.

– Sirius… – tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

– Tienes un nombre extraño también.

Luego de esa pequeña Sirius volvió a su casa, y los días volvieron a pasar como antes, con la pequeña variación de que ahora cada vez que pensaba en "el mundo exterior" no pensaba sólo en lo que podría hacer, sino en lo que estaría haciendo la niña del vestido azul.

A sus 10 años, Sirius ya tenía más libertad en la casa, ese año iría a Hogwarts en septiembre y cumpliría 11 en noviembre; pasos importantes en el mundo mágico. Su madre le permitía hacer más cosas en el recinto, sin embargo le recalcaba cada vez más cuáles eran las expectativas que la familia tenía con el próximo heredero del apellido. Esto cansada a Sirius de sobremanera.

Ese verano antes de irse a Hogwarts, Sirius tuvo otra oportunidad de explorar el mundo por su cuenta. Volvió a pasear la misma calle que cuando le llevó a casa de su tía y allí la encontró. La misma niña de aquella vez, salpicando a otro niño con el agua de la fuente. Algo en la boca del estómago de Sirius se movió.

– ¡Sirius! – le gritó Azul al verlo en la plaza.

– Hola.

– ¿Por fin te soltaron? – bromeó la chica.

– Si mi madre decidió que era hora que me diera el sol. – bromeó con ella.

Ambos hablaron un rato, de todo y de nada a la vez, ella le hablaba de bicicletas, él pretendía que entendía; ella era una niña curiosa y le preguntaba sobre su casa, él le comentaba que no era tan emocionante. Ese día Sirius supo que Azul se quedó con el gato de la vez anterior, le había puesto Padfoot por las patas tan suaves que tenía; también que viajaría es España para el resto de las vacaciones. Él por fin pudo decirle una verdad a medias, que iría a un internado a estudiar.

Sirius no volvió a ver a Azul hasta el siguiente verano, cuando su madre ya no estaba tan contento con él y no era su hijo predilecto. Había asistido a Hogwarts pero en lugar de entrar a la Casa de sus padres, entró en Gryffindor; una parte suya estaba extasiada de llevarle la contraría a su madre. Sus compañeros de cuarto eran tres magos muy diferentes, Peter Pettigrew no parecía venir de una familia grande y famosa; sin embargo tampoco era merecedor de los nombres que su madre le dirigía. Remus Lupin era hijo de una antigua, pero casi extinta familia mágica, sin embargo a su madre tampoco parecía gustarle ese amigo; y por último James Potter, su madre pegó el grito al cielo cuando se enteró del nuevo mejor amigo de Sirius. Pero a esa altura a Sirius no le importaba.

Ahora en cada vacación llegaba a casa y sólo escuchaba los gritos y sollozos de su madre decepcionada, histérica por su relación con los "sangre sucia" y los "mortales". Las salidas a la calle se hicieron más frecuente, y la sensación de encerramiento se iba incrementando a medida que pasaban los días. Cada día salía por horas más largas, pero siempre terminaba en la misma fuente de su primer paseo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – dijo alguien sentándose a su lado, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era.

– No soporto mi casa. – respondió el chico de ojos grises.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? – se pudo escuchar un sonrisa en su voz.

– Mi madre quiere que… quiere que sea algo que no soy. – terminó diciendo, una verdad a medias.

– Todos tenemos problemas con nuestros padres, mi mamá siempre quiso que fuera bailarina pero tengo dos pies izquierdos.

– No es lo mismo. – dijo pero terminó cediendo en una sonrisa.

– Claro que lo es, el entrenamiento para bailarina es horrible. – dijo haciendo una mueca logrando que Sirius se riera.

– ¿Qué tal está Padfoot?

– Algo enfermo la verdad…

En Hogwarts Sirius aprendió muchas cosas, aprendió que su madre enloqueció porque Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, aprendió que Regulus seguiría los pasos de los Black, que James Potter era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía, el hechizo para se Animago, la verdadera amistad, pero; sobre todo; que la única mujer con la que se sentía completamente a gusto la veía una vez al año.

El verano en que Sirius tenía 14 años se dijo así mismo que haría orgullosa a la Casa del león. Una tarde a mediados de julio Sirius se sentó en la misma fuente; y esperó; pronto sintió unas manos suaves tapar sus ojos, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

– ¿Madre, usas nuevo humectante?

– ¡Sirius! – dijo golpeándole el hombro pero riendo.

– ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

– Calurosas. ¿Las tuyas?

– Empiezo a extrañar el colegio. – haciendo una cara de dolor.

– Yo no creo nunca extrañar el colegio. – rió la chica.

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

– No.

– ¿Damos una vuelta? – preguntó nervioso.

Ambos pasearon un rato hablando de nada y de todo a la vez, Azul le comentó sobre sus clases en la escuela Muggle a la que asistía y sobre sus amigos con los que compartía a diario; le habló sobre su profesora de matemática, cosa que Sirius comprendía are parecido a la Aritmancia, y cómo parecía tener un tercer ojo en la nuca porque siempre lograba regañarla. Él estaba particularmente callado y cuando ella terminó su relato comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre "el internado"; qué tal iban las clases, Sirius tenía marcas casi perfectas así que no tuvo que mentir allí, cómo seguía su amigo enfermo, aquí Sirius divagó un poco, mintiendo a medias, le comentó que había conseguido una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor y de acompañarlo cuando estaba peor, lo que le levantaba el ánimo.

Eventualmente entre preguntas, respuestas, bromas y cuentos, las manos de los dos jóvenes se rozaron; haciendo que Sirius sintiera un cosquilleo en la base del estómago. El joven Black respiró profundo, alargó su mano hasta la de la joven, la tomó entre las suyas, y esperó. Esperó para ver la reacción de su acompañante, sabía que eran, lo que se podía llamar, amigos de la infancia; aunque él no hubiera sido totalmente sincero con ella; y que ahora esperaba algo más de la relación, sin embargo no sabía muy bien qué era.

Ella por su parte se sonrojó ante del acto del joven; sorprendida de buena manera, miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos y apretó la suya a la del chico, con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Azul…

– ¿Si? – inquirió la joven.

– Hay algo que he querido decirte…

Sirius Black estaba en una relación y no podía creerlo, tenía una relación con una no mágica y… no podía creerlo, le había dicho que si y ahora el mundo tenía más sentido. El muchacho sonreía más, se reía con esa risa/ladrido que lo caracterizaba y le importaba cada día menos lo que pensaran en su casa de él.

Las cosas no mejoraron en la Casa Black, el orgullo de padres e hijo hacían que no dieran brazos a torcer; Sirius creía firmemente que sus padres ya habían terminado de lavarle el cerebro a Regulus sobre el _toujurs pour _y ahora querían intentarlo con él. "Cumplir el destino de la familia" le había dicho su madre; "Comportarte como el heredero Black" le informó su padre; todo para persuadirlo de que se uniera a un ideal, el cual no creía. Todo para dar paso a la noche en que todo cambió.

Los señores Black habían pasado muchas cosas del comportamiento de Sirius a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts, había obviado su desdén por las enseñanzas que le habían inculcado y por la falta de respeto hacia ciertas directrices que su madre le indicaba; sin embargo para ellos todo eso era una fase; algo que se le pasaría con el tiempo y volvería a hacer el hijo predilecto de la familia. Pero en el verano antes de que Sirius cumpliera 16, sus padres notaron que este comportamiento no iba a cambiar. Su padre tuvo una conversación dura con su hijo, y de lo que era de esperarse del sucesor de la familia; a lo que Sirius respondió con salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya, en un trance rabioso.

– ¡¿La marca?! – murmuraba para si mismo, indignado, ya que no había nadie más en la habitación. – Unirme a mis primitas y esos… esos… impensable ¡están locos!

Regulus siempre había admirado a su hermano, siempre fue su guía en las cuatro paredes de la casa Black, admiraba su imaginación y su ímpetu; su manera de querer llevarse al mundo por delante y siempre caminar como si todo le perteneciera. Lo admiraba incluso cuando no entró en la casa a al que toda su familia había pertenecido, él no creía ser tan valiente como para estar en una casa llena de desconocidos pero Sirius era otra cosa. Secretamente admiraba que su hermano estuviera recogiendo sus cosas para largarse, gran parte de él pensaba que era alarde pero una vocecita le decía que era cierto. Por ello, sólo en caso de que fuera cierto, lo ayudaría en lo único que podía.

– Lo saben.

– ¿De qué hablas, Reg? – volteándose a ver al menor de los Black.

– Lo de tú y la no mágica. Ellos lo saben.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos, le dio un asentimiento a manera de agradecimiento a su hermano, tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras. Luego de eso Regulus se reprocharía por haber ayudado a su hermano cuando éste lo estaba abandonando; porque a los ojos de Regulus Black, Sirius lo abandonaba para no completar con su deber; sin embargo no pasaría mucho tiempo al darse cuenta de que su hermano sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo alarmada Walburga Black al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras con sus cosas. – ¡Sirius Orión Black, si pones un pie fuera de esta casa no podrás volver!

– ¡Bien por mi! – esas fueron las últimas palabras que madre e hijo cruzaron.

Sirius sintió como una suave brisa le golpeó la cara al salir de esa casa intoxicante, tomó una bocanada de aire profunda por primera vez en muchos años y caminó con su baúl por la calle hasta el número 20. Miró su reloj esperando que no fuera muy tarde para tocar en casa ajena, ¿hasta que hora era permitido visitar en las casas Muggles?

Al tocar el timbre lo recibieron esos ojos miel que tanto le encantaban, la muchacha al verlo se sorprendió y varias preguntas se le formaron en la cabeza.

– Sirius, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Supongo que "he huido de casa" es un tanto cliché, pero es lo que he hecho.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu madre no ha dicho nada? – alarmada la joven.

– Intentó detenerme pero no lo logró.

– ¿Qué harás ahora?

– Me quedaré en casa de James por un tiempo, luego veré qué hacer. Sólo quería que te enteraras por mi, y… – su voz se notaba preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – sus ojos miel se notaban preocupados.

– Nada, sólo no me gusta estar separado de ti, – tomándola por la cintura. – ¿prometes que te cuidaras?

– El que acaba de salir de su casa eres tú… – dijo a medio reproche.

– Sólo prométeme que no te acercaras a ellos, ¿si?

– Pero…

– Por favor, Azul, prométemelo. – rogó casi en un susurro el mago.

– Está bien, lo prometo…

Sirius la aproximó con dulzura desde donde la tenía agarrada por la cintura, recortó al distancia entre ellos y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la chica, no era un beso de despedida; al menos de no de una larga. Cuando se separaron el chico de ojos grises soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, se separó de la chica y esperó que ésta entrara en la casa para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo.

Sirius intentó mantener su relación con Azul bajo perfil, tratando de que sus padres no lo vieran acercarse por su antigua calle. Ambos descubrieron partes del Londres Muggle que no habían visto nunca, e intercambiaron correspondencia con una lechuza, que Sirius había convencido a la chica que la había entrenado desde chica para ser especie de "paloma mensajera". La vida de Sirius se iba haciendo más placentera a medida que pasaba; no se tenía que preocupar por sus padres ni por amores no correspondidos; pero todo eso estaba por cambiar.

A sus 17 años Sirius estaba graduado, en camino a la escuela de Aurores. Era una profesión peligrosa, pero en esos momentos era lo que se requería. Además estaría al lado de su mejor amigo y hermano en todo momento, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

A sus 17 años Sirius creía que se había enfrentado a lo más difícil de su vida, su familia, pero nunca esperó que las cosas fueran más difíciles.

A esa edad aprendió que el mundo no era perfecto, que su pequeña fantasía debía terminar, y eso le rompió el corazón.

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¿me dejas? ¿por qué? – dijo la chica tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

– No es seguro para ti… – dijo el apartando sus ojos grises de ella.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿seguro? ¿qué es este gran peligro del que quieres protegerme? – demandó la chica entre molesta y desesperada.

Sirius intentó explicarle, le habló de su familia, de que eran unos extremistas que no aceptaban su relación; que no eran sólo sus padres sino otra gente que opinaba lo mismo, que venían de mundos diferentes y que mientras menos supiera de eso estaría más segura; le comentó que nunca le quiso mentir pero no era algo que pudiera discutir libremente. Le dijo que la amaba, le repitió mil veces que la amaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le sostenía las manos; pero precisamente porque la amaba debía protegerla y estar juntos no era lo mejor para ella. Luego quedaron allí, en silencio; agarrados de la mano; esperando el momento inevitable; ella llorando y él abrazándola tratando de consolarla por última vez.

Los años de Sirius en la guerra fueron cortos, pero lo suficientemente tortuosos para ser recordados en Azkaban. James estaba muerto, todos lo creían traidor y Azul… no sabía que había sido de ella; cada vez que su rostro se acercaba a sus memoria los Dementores revoloteaban en su celda como cuervos sobre un cadáver. Quizá eso era lo que era. Cadáver. Muerto. Olvidado. Pero inocente.

Inocente. El único pensamiento que se permitía tener esos días. Peter había traicionado a los Potter y él había sido culpado por ello. Peter… la rata… el que solía llamar amigo… Peter… ¿en Hogwarts?

La rata en Hogwarts, rata… tenía tanto tiempo encerrado que parte de él lo llamaba rata por conveniencia pero se olvidaba que Pettigrew podía transformarse en Wormtail… Wormtail, Moony, Prongs… Padfoot. Padfoot sería la solución a todos sus problemas. Debía acabar con la rata.

Los planes de Sirius para escapar de Azkaban dieron resultado. Su forma perruna indetectada por los Dementores pasó por las puertas de la prisión y llegaron hasta el colegio de magia y hechicería con una sola misión. Encontrarlo. Y lo hizo, sólo que el muy escurridizo volvió a hacer de las suyas.

Por un tiempo vivió de las calles, nadie sabía que era Animago así que recorrer el mundo en la forma de Padfoot era relativamente más sencillo. Los días pasaron uno tras otro y finalmente pudo volver a pensar en todo lo que no se daba el lujo en prisión. La bromas que hacía con James, la cara de Remus cuando se enteró que era inocente, Harry… su ahijado. Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en la muchacha del vestido azul y los ojos claros sentía una aprehensión en el la boca del estómago, como si no hubiera salido del infierno de Azkaban.

Eventualmente Dumbledore lo llamó para pedirle ayuda en armas una vez más, para proteger a Harry una vez más. Y el estuvo dispuesto. Su antigua casa albergaría a la Orden y todos los ideales que su madre siempre detestó. Su antigua casa, en su antiguo vecindario, cerca de aquella fuente… y él nuevamente encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, sin poder salir, igual que cuando era pequeño. Encerrado con el retrato de su madre, el elfo que tanto lo odiaba y sus recuerdos.

Una noche, sin embargo, ya algo desesperado; salió a la calle. Padfoot, su mejor aliado, lo cubría con su pelaje negro mientras deambulaba las calles que ya tanto conocía. Disfrutó de la briza que le rozaba el cuerpo y se permitió trotar, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Una silueta envuelta en un vestido azul muy similar al de años atrás. Sus ojos se posaron en una señora mayor, con el cabello largo azabache y unos ojos miel… esos ojos miel.

Padfoot corrió al 12 de Grimmauld Place, entró en el vestíbulo y volvió a ser un hombre de treinta y tantos con ojos grises y cabellos oscuros, jadeante.

– Sirius, ¿qué sucedió? ¿estabas afuera? – preguntó un licántropo medio preocupado medio en reproche.

– La vi, Remus… la vi…

Remus no necesitó muchas explicaciones para entender a quién su amigo se refería, lo conocía lo suficiente para entender la situación; y aunque no aprobaba que saliera de la casa pudo ser persuadido para "sacar a pasear" a Padfoot y tratar de encontrarla de nuevo. Necesitaba verla nuevamente, necesitaba hablarle… la necesitaba.

Una noche fortuita Remus paseaba a su can por las vías aledañas a Grimmauld. Remus agradecía la falta de luna y Padfoot el estirar los pies. Esa noche la vieron, sentada en una fuete, SU fuente, y Padfoot se quejó expectante. Luego de un asentimiento por parte de Remus, el perro se transformó en hombre y se acercó.

– ¿Azul? – dijo a manera de saludo.

– ¿Sirius? – preguntó luego de un par de segundos al reconocerlo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Azul lo abrazó y él sintió que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que la guerra no era más que un sueño horrible. Respiró el aroma dulce de su perfume y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sirius le presentó a Remus, quién se excusó y le dijo a Sirius que lo iría a buscar más tarde; lo que significaba que vigilaría el perímetro mientras les daba privacidad.

Ambos recordaron viejos tiempos, ella le habló de que al salir del colegio fue a la universidad en Francia, sus padres fallecieron hace pocos años y le dejaron la casa y ahora ella vivía allí y trabajaba en el hospital cerca de allí. Él escuchó pacientemente tomándola de la mano. Ella le preguntó por sus cosas, él le comentó que la mayoría de sus conocidos murieron, incluyendo James, ahora tenía un ahijado y debía quedarse en la casa para ayudarlo. Él intentó bordear los temas difíciles y complicados para no empañar el momento y eventualmente se quedaron callados, como aquella fatídica noche años atrás. Sin embargo ahora no era un silencio incómodo, ella le permitió tomar su mano un rato más, hasta que Sirius hizo algo que le resultaba familiar y se acercó a ella.

– Sirius… – ella lo interrumpió antes de besarla. – Estoy casada…

– Oh… lo siento…

Ambos siguieron un rato más allí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Remus le indicó a Sirius que debían volver. Sirius suspiró y se levantó separándose de la mujer. Los días transcurrieron y al menos una vez a la semana Sirius lograba persuadir a Remus de que lo acompañara. Azul y Sirius volvieron a ser los amigos de antes, compartiendo risas en lugar de tristezas, ella compartía sobre su familia y ella sobre Remus, Harry y Tonks, que eran su nueva familia. Ella se acostumbró a estas nuevas "citas" y él se alegraba cada vez más de tenerlas.

Un día, como tantos otros, ella esperó junto a la fuente; esperó a su primer amor y amigo llegar para comentarle sobre su día, esperó bajo la brisa primaveral. Se entretuvo viendo las estrellas, no las había detallado desde ese lugar desde que Sirius le explicó de dónde venía su nombre. Intentó buscar la estrella, pero esta no parecía tener el mismo brillo de siempre.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, ella volteó sonriente.

– ¡Si…! ¿Remus?

– Lamento asustarte. Es que…

– ¿Sucede algo? ¿dónde está Sirius? – preguntó preocupada.

– Sirius… no vendrá… Sirius… – no pudo terminar.

Azul no necesitó que lo hiciera. Sirius Black estaba muerto y por segunda vez en la vida, el mundo de Azul se vino al suelo.


End file.
